gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilac Diamond
Lilac Diamond is the fusion of Pink Diamond and Blue Diamond, created by GemCrust. Appearance Lilac Diamond has a rather slim build and has two arms and four eyes. She has light purple skin with darker purple cheeks and defined lips. She also has four eyes, with the top pair being a magenta purple and the bottom pair being purple, all of which have the diamond shaped pupils. She has puffy long light magenta-purple hair with tufts of hair creating bangs. Her gemstones are on her chest and naval, both of which are now a medium purple color. She wears a purple gown with full puffy sleeves with a rounded v-neck that drops low. Her stomach is exposed and she wears a gown that opens in the front and cascades around the back with diamond shapes decorating it. She also wears stockings that cover her entire legs and are ranges of purple shades. Personality Nothing is known about Lilac Diamond's personality yet. Abilities Lilac Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Yellow Diamond and White Diamond, they form Paragon Diamond. Trivia * Although Orchid Quartz was created before the reveal of Pink Diamond being Rose Quartz, thus having their name unfit according to GemCrust's rules, Lilac Diamond should have shared her name with them. Whether this is an agenda or simply a mistake on his part remains unknown. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia, and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada, and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks. * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called the chameleon diamond. * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, a diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that are only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high-frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being used as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. Gemstones Gallery Tumblr pm12as5beX1rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Lilac Diamond's size compared to their component Gems. Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Blue Diamond Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Diamonds Category:Original Characters Category:Interpretations